


Smile

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: Set right after the last Robron scene during Monday's Episode 24/10-16.So much has changed. Not just with the Crash and Aaron, but also with his own emotions. He never thought it was possible to feel so strongly about someone. Like you need them with you every second or it will hurt so badly, like you’re missing a limb. Robert has loved Aaron for a very long time but strangely the love isn’t dying down like it did with Chrissie. It’s just growing stronger and Stronger. That’s what makes Robert sure that he will forever love this fantastic man he just can’t tear his eyes off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it! Will Probably post more Robron.

”I’m just so happy for you both!” Chas squaled. Even though Aaron is annoyed with his mom and just wants her to stop fussing about it all, he can’t stop the huge smile on his lip. The smile that says “I’ve never been this happy before”. His head turns to his right and there he can see an even bigger smile on Robert’s face. 

These last few days has been the hardest time for Robert. So much has changed. Not just with the Crash and Aaron, but also with his own emotions. He never thought it was possible to feel so strongly about someone. Like you need them with you every second or it will hurt so badly, like you’re missing a limb. Robert has loved Aaron for a very long time but strangely the love isn’t dying down like it did with Chrissie. It’s just growing stronger and Stronger. That’s what makes Robert sure that he will forever love this fantastic man he just can’t tear his eyes off.

“Hey! Lovebirds! There’s actually other people in the room as well!” It was Liv’s voice that brought both of them back to reality. Aaron turned his head to the others while Robert couldn’t make himself look away from the younger man’s face yet. 

“I’m sorry, Robert. But you’ve been by his side since yesterday. It’s our turn now.” Chas told them playfully. The Blond man finally turned his gaze towards his soon-to-be mother-in-law. “I guess I can share for a little bit.” He said with a soft smile. 

Robert leaned back in his chair, not taking his hand away from Aaron’s. The conversation went on but Robert stayed mostly quiet, watching the others. Well, watching Aaron. After a few moments he could feel a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head towards Vic’s soft smile. 

“You seem really happy. I’ve never seen you like this before.” Vic whispered just for Robert to hear. “Well… I am. He… He’s a live and he…. It’s impossible to explain, really. I’m just so happy to have him close again, knowing it will be us forever.”

By his words Robert could feel a soft squeeze on his hand. He didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Aaron, but he did it anyway. Aaron looked into his eyes for just a few seconds before he turned his gaze back to the others. If Aaron’s eyes could talk they would say something like “I love you. I’m here now and forever”. They didn’t need to talk though. Robert understood anyway. 

After awhile Liv and Chas left. But not before promising to be back soon. “And Robert. You really need to take a shower and change clothes.” Chas said before she walked out the door. Robert knows he looks terrible. Worse than Aaron who had a surgery. But he just don’t want to leave Aaron alone. 

“Hey.” Aaron whispered after a while. “She’s right you know. It wouldn’t hurt you to head back home for a bit. Get a shower and maybe some sleep.” Aaron let his thumb rub Robert’s hand as he spoke. “No.” The older man said as he shook his head. “I don’t want to leave you.” He said firmly. Aaron rolled his eyes by that. “You know what, I’m not a baby. And it would be nice to not look at your ugly face every second.” Aaron teased. “I’ll be fine.”

“We’ll stay for a while longer.” Vic told Robert. “You need a shower, Robert.” Robert knew he wouldn’t find a way out of this. “Fine. But just a shower and I’ll be back.” He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly. Robert wanted badly to tell him that he loves him again but that’s not really how he and Aaron works. “You know...” Robert whispered instead. “I know.” Aaron said back with a soft smile. 

They were right. A shower was exactly what he needed. With fresh skin and new clothes he felt like a human again.   
As Robert walked downstairs and into the backroom he saw Liv on the sofa. She instantly turned and looked at him surprised. “You’re home.” She said like she couldn’t believe it. “Yeah, apparently no one likes the smell of dirty lake water.” Robert chuckled. “But I’m heading back though.” He started to walk towards the pub but then he stopped. Liv, he thought. She’s all alone back here when her brother is stuck at hospital. He turned around and sat down next to her.

“Are you okay, Liv? I mean… this isn’t easy for any of us but at least I can be stay with him. Are you fine here with Chas?” He whispered. Liv is too much like her brother that Robert can’t hate her even if he tried. He cares for the girl and want to make sure she’s not falling apart on the inside. 

Liv smiled slightly at Robert. “I’m alright now when I know he is. I rather stay with him of course but none of you will let me.” She said simply. “Chas can be a real pain sometimes but… She really just cares.” Robert smiled by that. Aaron would be proud if he heard her. 

“If there’s anything you want, I’m a phone call away.” Robert assured her before he gave her shoulder a squeeze and left for the pub. 

He tried to make his visit at the pub a short one, only stopping to talk to Charity and Rebecca. On the way back to the hospital, Robert couldn’t stop thinking about what Charity said. It probably was a bit early to think about last names but still he couldn’t let it go. It felt wrong making Aaron a Sugden after he just became a Dingle. Robert becoming a Dingle was also a bit unthinkable. He’s sure the some in the Dingle clan, Cain, wouldn’t be very happy about that. Maybe they would both be Dingle Sugden. Robert couldn’t decide that by himself anyway. What he could decide though was that Suggle was totally out of the question. 

As Robert stepped into Aaron’s room he could see a lonely, sleeping Aaron on his bed. He looks so peaceful like that. Like the whole accident never happened. But the needles in his arm and the beeping sound of the machines pulled Robert back to reality. He sat himself down on the chair right next to Aaron’s bed. He should probably get some sleep himself but for now he just wants to look at his lover and take in the fact that he is alive and that they’re starting a future together. A future that will last forever. 

Robert’s eyes wandered to Aaron’s ring and then to his own. The smile that shone on his face lit up the whole room. The smile didn’t disappear as he fell asleep, clutching Aaron’s hand.


End file.
